The Love Advisers
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: This story takes place in the old times, at an old Kingdom when the love advisers fell in love... One who doesn't believe he could love or be loved and the other one wonders what it actually feels to be in love Niley/ Jemi/ Taylena *Rate may be changed later*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Once upon a time**_, long, long ago, before all of the modern technology; before the smart phones, the computers, the cars even – when the only way to communicate with someone was by sending them a letter, when the only way to travel was by ships for long distances and horses for short ones, there was a fine kingdom; _Fortunenra Land_.

Fortunenra land was an island, one island of a chain, but Fortunenra was the strongest; and that was according to the loving people and the kind king.

Ah, the king – King Ethan the third- He was a very wise strong man, he loved his people and his people loved him they considered him not only their leader, but father, brother and friend.

He always made sure that absolutely no one is complaining, no one is not satisfied. He always made sure that his kingdom is still the same.

See how perfect that kingdom was?

But nothing ever stays the same.

It's a tradition that the one to take the throne is the oldest son of the king; the older prince, but in this case, King Ethan the third never had any children. So, that left us to the second rule of transferring crowns; the closest relative to the king is the one to take the throne.

Well, let's explain the complicated situation he found himself in: The king had only two relatives that he could give the crown to after his death; Prince Robbie Ray, and Prince Paul Gray; his dead wife's son, and his nephew… and to make things even more complicated, they were born only few hours separating them.

The king was pretty worried about his kingdom and what would happen if he died, and he just felt that's going to be soon, and he knew if he didn't leave a well, they'll fight about it, as they already couldn't stand each other. And to be honest, he didn't know who can be the most worthy of the crown.

So, he decided to test them, he gave each a piece of his kingdom to see how he'd role it, they were to act as if on their own, as if they're the actual leaders, but after all, no decision was to be taken unless the King approved, and that almost worked… almost!

Unfortunately, only two weeks after they were both being tested by the King, King Ethan the third passed away.

It was a shock to everyone, a wave of sadness crossed the whole kingdom, the funeral took place with the attendance of everybody to say goodbye to the good King for the last time. For another two weeks, Robbie Ray and Paul Gray were actually one hand in handling the kingdom, but once the wave of grief and sadness was beginning to fade, once everybody accepted the fact that the King is gone, it was time to choose.

They started fighting again, and playing tricks on each other to push the other away from the throne. But, fights after fights, it was settled in the end that the two would role.

Each one was to take the part he was given by the late King when he was testing them, and just like that, the once fine Kingdom divided into two Kingdom because of the greedy Princes, and Fortunenra land became two lands:

The north land, Demetriana Kingdom of King Robbie Ray, and he named it after his oldest daughter –his only back then-

And The south land, Deniseliene, Kingdom of King Paul Gray and it was named after his wife.

And the people had no choice but to sadly give in and obey.

* * *

A/N: I decided to put this story up because Different Powers and Island Of Secerts are both slowly coming to an end soooo , well, that completely look funny, but actually it has a fine story behind it, it's not your ordinary old fairy tale :) So please let me know what you think :)


	2. Rescued by the one and only…

**Chapter one:**

**Rescued by the one and only…**

Twenty years had passed and the island was still containing the two opposite powers in it… the only difference was that it wasn't the kings and their wives only who hated each other… but shamefully the people too!

Flying over to the kingdom of King Robbie Ray we see him sitting in the garden of his palace having breakfast with his wife and his two daughters… Miley and Demi.

Demi was two years older than Miley… the two of them were really close. Demi was twenty-two and Miley was twenty…

"What are you girls doing today?" the king asked his daughters.

"Well, about that, father, we wanted to go to the woods…" The older princess answered as her blue eyed sister nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll send some soldiers with you." Their father said as Demi rolled her eyes.

"Father, we're not young, anymore. We can go alone, and we will not have fun with them around us."

"Demitria!" He rolled his eyes.

"No, daddy, she's right, I'm 20 and Dem is 22, we're old enough." Miley told her father who looked at her for a while as she gazed at him with confidence pouring out of her blue orbs. He sighed and nodded; well, Miley was her father's little princess. The goody two shoes, for her parents at least.

"Fine, if that's will make you happy."

"Thank you, father." Demi told him then turned towards her sister, "Let's go now." She said excitedly.

"Yeah, come on." The two sisters stood up and kissed their parents goodbye before taking two horses and heading out of the huge gate and towards the woods not forgetting to smirk at the soldiers at the gate. The two girls were so excited to finally go on their own without the curious eyes watching them.

But little did they know that her father shortly sent someone after them to watch them and make sure they're safe.

"Finally, we're out alone." Miley squealed as her sister laughed.

"Yeah, it seemed impossible to happen but here we are."

"I wonder why dad was that strict about us going out."

"Because of Paul." Demi stated.

"King Paul? What harm could he do to us?"

"Miles, don't be so clueless." Demi rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You know they are paranoid of each other. Each of them is waiting for the other's traitor."

"So, dad is afraid that he would like kidnap us so he'd get dad's kingdom too?"

"Exactly."

"That's ridiculous." She scrunched up her nose making Demi laugh. They were two opposite personalities, Miley was the dreamy little girl who got excited easily while Demi was the responsible wise one.

"What's that?" Miley widened her eyes as she thought she heard a sound.

"What?" Demi frowned looking at her.

"Here it is again." Miley looked at her horrified. This time Demi also heard it. It was a roar. She held out a bow as to defend herself and her sister if something happened.

All of a sudden a bear appeared running roaring earning a shrieking scream from Miley as Demi froze taken aback as they both hoped off of their horses.

The bear was running away from something but it saw both girls beside their horses as it ran directly towards Demi while Miley kept screaming for help even though they were in the middle of the woods.

The bear roared loudly knocking Demi off as she fell to the floor with the bear hovering over her roaring loudly. Miley was screaming hysterically looking for something to hit the bear with, also, the horses were afraid and slowly moving away, and with final loud roar the two horses ran away.

"No, wait." Miley screamed and ran a few steps behind them before realizing she'll never catch them, and then she was on the edge of breaking down.

"Here you are." A voice was heard and everything happened so fast. The bear roared loudly before falling to the ground on top of Demi.

Two men on horses high fived each other and then a bunch of soldiers came from behind them. "You take it back to the kingdom. That's enough for today." One of them who appeared to be older ordered the soldiers.

When the soldiers were leaving, the hysterical crying of Miley was loudly heard as she knelt down besides her unconscious sister.

The two men looked at each other before rushing towards them.

"What happened?" The older one asked as they hopped off of their horses and knelt down beside her.

"The bear. It, it attacked her. Please help me, the horses ran away." She answered through her sobs.

"Okay, okay, I know just the right place to go." The young man nodded and looked at the other one. "Nick, take the lady behind you on your horse."

He nodded and held Miley's arm and held her up his horse while the other guy held the unconscious body of Demi on his own, and without another word, they both moved as if knowing exactly where to go without even planning it.

The two men took a small narrow road between the trees, Miley who was terrified looked around herself hesitantly as she absentmindedly clutched a handful of cloth that the young horse rider in front of her is wearing.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He titled his head a little towards her and smirked, "What? Afraid?" She didn't respond, "Don't worry, we're not going to kidnap you."

Miley's eyes widened as she gulped but didn't say anything back. She just focused on how to get rid of them and get herself and her unconscious sister out of their grasp if they ever turned to betrayal.

Oh, God, what is she thinking going with totally strangers somewhere unknown with her sister completely and unwillingly under the control of one of them? She's gone crazy!

"We're here." She slightly jumped at the sound that snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked ahead of her to see they were at a much wider place and there was a small motel/inn in front of her called 'The Happy Duckling' She scrunched up her nose and furiously shook her head at the two men who were already on the ground.

The other man was already carrying Demi inside, "Hey! Where do you think you're going with my sister?" she yelped and hopped of the horse swiftly as they were slightly surprised; not a lot of people knew how to deal with horses, yet, she didn't look poor to them.

"Inside? To help her!" He shrugged and went inside before she says any other thing.

"That's rude." She exclaimed hearing the other guy chuckle behind her.

"You look like a brat." He shook his head, "Come on, if you care about your sister so much."

She groaned and followed him inside. She gasped as she was hit by the arouse of alcohol filling up he nose mixed with the sound of strong loud manly laughters inside her ears.

"Yuck!" She said holding on to her simple dress tightly. She suddenly realized she's alone as the man ignored her moment of realization and took his way behind his friend, "You, Flick, don't leave me alone." She called for him, well, maybe she didn't trust him, but he sure looked trustable compared to those people.

He turned around annoyed, "It's Nick." He said and signaled for her to follow him annoyed.

She frowned and followed him hurriedly, "I apologize, I only heard your name once, and I didn't catch it."

"It's fine." He sighed.

They climbed up a stair and then entered a small dirty room as Miley would call it where she saw her sister on the bed and the other guy standing there while an old woman was gently wetting her face with water in hope to wake her up.

Demi groaned and moved her head a little, "She's waking up." The old woman reassured. It took her a few more minutes to confusedly open her eyes and immediately be engulfed in her little sister's hug.

"Oh, I was afraid." She mumbled to her as Demi slowly wrapped her arms around her too.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know!" She quickly said and pulled away looking at her, "Are you okay?" she said and then gasped.

"What?"

"You have scratches!"

"She was attacked by a bear! What do you expect?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"A bear that you two scared!" Miley frowned getting up and sending a glare towards the two men.

"Oh, and we helped you and your friend here. That's how we're paid?"

Miley suddenly looked guilty, "I'm so sorry; I just get too worried when it comes to my sister." Well, as you see, Miley always acts as the princess she's supposed to be; but only in front of strangers, once she gets to know you, she drops the whole act.

The brothers looked at each other a little confused by her sudden change and the classy way she's acting.

"Are you from Deniseliene?"

Miley looked at the black haired guy and saw him looking at her with narrowed eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but her sister beat her,

"No, Prince Joseph." She said now sitting up straight in her bed.

Miley gasped with wide eyes, "You're Prince Joseph?"

"Took you long enough to recognize us, Prince Joseph." He pointed at himself, "And Prince Nicolas." He pointed at his brother, "The official hires of Deniseliene."

"Oh, don't get your hopes so up, because you're talking to Princess Demitria and Princess Destiny."

"What?" Nick narrowed his eyes.

Joe had his mouth a little opened agape before closing it and nodding with a slowly forming smirk, "I never knew Princess Demitria is such a grown young lady."

Demi raised an eyebrow at him, "Funny that the future king doesn't study his enemy well." She smirked as well.

"And it's amusing that the future queen knows my features after all."

"Because I'm going to be a smart queen. Unlike you."

"Oh, I can see." He chuckled. "Good to know you're brave."

"Brave?"

He shrugged, "You're not afraid of me."

"Why would I be?"

"I'm your enemy."

"No. Not yet." She nodded with a thinking frown.

"Oh, great, we should take the chance of us still not being enemies and share a nice meal, on the celebration of you surviving the bear accident."

She laughed and got up from the bed as her sister absentmindedly took her side, "And why should I accept that?"

"Because I just saved your life."

"You were hunting." She pointed out.

"But, then I got you here."

"Still doesn't add to your credits."

He raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "What does then?"

"We'll see." She shrugged and turned her back to him ready to leave the room with her sister right on her tail.

"We'll see, huh? Then we meet here again tomorrow?"

"I'm busy tomorrow." She laughed.

"The day after."

"Busier." She smirked giving him a shoulder look as he caught on.

"Okay, then, whenever you're free you'll find me here."

And with one last laugh, Princess Demitria disappeared followed by her confused sister leaving Prince Joseph with his equally confused brother.

* * *

**A/N:** So, here they met! I hope that gave you a little background on the story theme, but trust me, a lot is going to happen :) So, if you're reading please let me know what you thank, and thanks for reading :)


	3. Just be romantic

**Chapter 2**

**Just be romantic…**

Joseph paced back and forth in his room nervously; he didn't know what to do! He didn't know how to get to her.

Joe has stuck to his promise, he had been visiting the inn everyday! For a week now, but she never showed up. And he had no idea why; she was totally flirting with him.

Well, as crazy as that sound, but Joe was interested in that character of the young princess.

He has seen numerous girls; well, he's not really that perfect image of the prince you'd have. No, he's a player. Unlike his older brother, Kevin, who always blamed him and Nick for always being so careless. The whole kingdom of Deniseliene knows they're players, but for some reason, they like Joseph, and they don't mind him being the future king, he's always kind and good with people.

Well, now, you may get confused to why Joseph is the one to take the throne after his father while Kevin is the older brother. Well, Kevin has a problem with being a king. He refuses to be a one. Because he utterly hates the situation of the two separated kingdoms of the island.

So, Kevin was good and happy in his position right now, the head of their army. He's a strict man. And he's happy and comfortable the way he is, so, that left the throne to dearest Joseph.

But, well, the thing is, even though Joe is loved by the people, but still, he doesn't take it seriously, he only thinks it'd be good to be the top leader, to be the one to take fatal decisions, he wasn't ready nor qualified, but yet, his father claims he's still a young man in his youth stage and once he gets older and feel the responsibility, he'd be a great king.

But then again, for a fact, Joe is 24. He should be responsible.

But now, him and his younger brother, just live their lives to the fullest. They go hunting, they do races, they get the girls they want… and it's a wonder how they managed to do all this behind their father's back.

They actually proved that their father also isn't good at his job, a king should know everything about his kingdom, let alone his family members' actions and reputation.

So, back to the main topic: Joseph's interests with the Princess.

Despite being scolded by his brother, Nick about his behavior with their enemy as Nick pronounced it, Joe found himself actually interested.

Especially that she didn't show up. Well, no girl ever said no to at least meeting him, even princesses.

But there he was getting mad in his room because a certain princess didn't.

Yes, Prince Joseph Adam Gray wanted to get to know Princess Demetria Devonne Stewart. Practically, his enemy.

was she trying to play hard to get? Was she not interested like she appeared to be? But she seemed interested for the few minutes they've spent together with the company of his lovely brother and her bratty sister.

He wanted to figure her out.

He sighed and sat down on his bed, he heard a knock on his door interrupting his thoughts, he groaned and got up again opening the door to see his brother, Nicolas, and the fellow soldier who was a good friend of them seeing his is the son of the minister, also known as Jacob.

"Hello, Joseph,"

"Come in," he opened the door wider allowing them to enter. "How you doing?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"Fine," Jacob narrowed his eyes at his tone but didn't ask, however Nick did.

"What's wrong, Joe?"

"Nothing," Joe shrugged but that just made them to raise their eyebrows at him not believing him.

"No, really, you've been down for a while now."

"A week!" Joe mumbled.

"A week! Hmm, does it surprisingly have something to do with our last hunting trip last week?" Nick smirked.

Joe sent daggers at him but Nick chuckled knowing he's right as Joe sighed, "Yeah, it might."

"Joe, are you kidding? You've known the girl for a few minutes. Something you shouldn't have done from the very first beginning." He rolled his eyes, although Nicholas was against the idea, but he didn't really care anyway. If Joe wanted to fool with the Princess and the Princess wouldn't cause them political problems, then it's okay.

Yes, Nick cared about the political situation more than Joe did.

"A girl, you're talking about." Jacob said, "Okay, I'm not getting into your love life right now, Joe, I wanted to ask you to cover up for me."

"Cover up for what?"

"He's going to meet her again, and wants us to cover his absence." Nick explained rolling his eyes. He wasn't a believer in love; most likely because he never felt it, and by the way Jacob and recently Joe were acting he felt some sympathy for them, he thought they were fooling themselves; he didn't understand the feeling.

"Oh," Joe nodded understandingly and then smirked, "Aren't you going to tell us about her, Jacob?"

"I don't think I will."

"Come on, Jack!" Nick smacked his shoulder.

"You wouldn't believe…" Jacob chuckled, "Nor approve…"

"Why not?" Joe shrugged, "Promise we won't judge, right, Nick?"

"Right, we will not."

"Okay, she's um… she has black hair, big brown eyes, shorter than me, thin figured, and she's uh… beautiful." Jacob smiled.

"Where did you meet her?"

"Where do you think? At the inn sure."

"Looks like the inn is your place, huh?" Nick mumbled looking between them both, Jacob looked confused but Joe rolled his eyes.

"What's her name?"

"Selena…" He smiled wider, but then looked down nervous, "And she's a maid."

"A maid?"

"In the Demetriana castle."

They both stared at him with open mouths for a while until Nick burst out laughing.

Joe and Jacob both looked at him weirdly, although in a way Joe knew why he was laughing.

"You two are dead." Nick said as his laughters died down looking at the other two.

"What do you mean?"

"If dad knew about you two being hooked to the Demetriana castle girls you will be buried deep down."

"Both of us?" Jacob looked at Joe with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up, Nick. I'm not hooked, I'm just interested. I mean, I never met such a character."

"You mean someone who stood you up?" He smirked as Joe rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"She's the loser you know."

"She's probably laughing at you with that brat little sister of hers."

"Does somebody care to explain to me?"

"Well, Joseph here met a Princess, and he can't stop thinking about her."

"Princess, you say?"

"Yes, A certain Princess named Princess Demetria also known as the future queen of kingdom Demetriana."

"Whoa, Joe!"

"It's not like he described it… I'm just curious." He sighed and told him what happened, how they met and how he told her to meet him there and how she didn't turn up once after.

"Princess Demitria was in the inn?"

"Yes! Can you believe it?"

"And you're curious…" he stated it more like a sentence than a question.

"Yeah, I mean, it's how she acted all like the princess she's supposed to be, didn't seem hesitant. Not at all. And the flirtation."

"Flirtation?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I might admit that it sure looked like flirting." Nick admitted, "Yet, she might have been fooling you, you know." He shrugged looking at Joe.

"That's what making me mad!" Joe exclaimed.

"You're hooked." Nick chuckled shaking his head.

Joe just huffed glaring at him but didn't bother to reply.

"Okay, then, I have to go meet Selena, she'll sure be surprised once she hears what her princess just did." Jacob stood up laughing.

They watched Jacob leaving the room as Joe sighed, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"I honestly don't know," Nick shrugged but then his eyes lit up as he stood up, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He rolled his eyes as Joe looked confused and watched him as he followed Jacob outside, "Jacob, wait."

"What?"

"Can you come back for a second?"

"What is it?"

"Can you do my desperate brother here a favor?"

"Sure, anything, but what is it?" He asked as both guys looked at him confused.

"Come in,"

"What do you have on mind, Nick?" Joe asked his brother.

"You can write her, if she's playing hard to get, then she'll get satisfied that you asked for her, if it's something else, she'll most likely reply informing you about it. And if she doesn't reply… well, you may be embarrassing yourself, but, I doubt that. She's smart, she'll reply."

"So, you want me to deliver the letter through Selena?"

"Exactly."

"Brilliant. Nick, you're brilliant."

"I know, now, write something to the one and only princess." He rolled his eyes.

Joe grabbed a piece of parchment ad thought for a moment before writing something down. Nick and Jacob waited until he was finished and turned looking at them with a satisfied smile, "Ready!"

He rolled the piece and handed it over to Jacob only for Nick to snatch it away, "Let me read it first." He roamed his eyes over the lines his brother just wrote. "What is that, Joe?" He laughed and threw it aside grabbing another one and putting it in front of a confused Joe while Jacob took the piece of parchment to read it.

"What's wrong?"

"It's too short, too cute. And that last line seems too desperate. It's not a letter you'd write to your love interest slash your future enemy."

"Then, Mr. Genius, tell me what to write."

"Just be romantic…"

"Wasn't that romantic?"

"No, that was you throwing yourself at her."

"Come on, just tell me what to write."

"It has to be your feelings without exaggerating."

"He's right, Joseph."

Joe looked at them both blankly not knowing what to write down.

"Okay, fine, tell me what you feel and I'll tell you what to write." Nick rolled his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Joe smiled and cleaned his throat, "Okay, I want to know what happened and why she didn't turn up and kind of want to see her… that's for a start."

"Okay, write down: Your Highness Princess Demetria,"

"Not Dear Princess Demi?"

"No," Nick snapped at him, "Just write what I tell you,"

"Fine, continue…" Joe rolled his eyes.

_Your highness Princess Demitria,_

_I hope you realize that as a Prince, when I promise something, I stick to my promise. I'm sure you father, King Robbie Ray told you that some time while growing-_

"Isn't that insulting?" Joe cut him off.

"Don't interrupt me and just write what I say, I know what I'm saying."

"Fine, fine, no need to get angry."

_While growing up as the beautiful princess you've become now. And at the one and only time we've met, I think we had a sort of promise to meet at the inn. You said you'd be busy, and I understood, but I don't think you're too busy for an hour at the inn for a whole week while you were free enough to wander aimlessly with your sister at the forest._

_Anyway, I've been waiting for you for the whole week, and now, I'm curious. Are you okay? Or you don't want to see my face again? If you're not okay, well, I hope you get better, if you don't want to see me again, well, I'm sorry, because you sure will. Fate carries some good plans for us I hope… as Queen and King I mean. _

_So, please let me know if you're okay. Or is it your sister? She looked annoying and-_

"Nick, I'm not going to insult her sister." Joe protested as Nick sighed.

"Okay, fine, scratch that last question about her sister but, she was annoying though…

_So, please let me know if you're okay I hope you didn't forget the place or something. I really wish to hear from you and of course to see you. And please say hello fro me to your sister, Princess Destiny._

_Lots Of Wishes,_

_The Humble Prince Joseph._

"That's it?" Joe asked Nick.

"Yes, that's enough, and she'll like it."

"I don't think so," He scratched the back of his head, "Is that even romantic?"

"It is, Joe, you expressed your feelings in a way that she'd like." Nick explained, "Did you use that way of yours in the previous letter with the girls you got?"

"Yes?"

"How come?" He asked not believing as Joe groaned.

"Well, I'm The Prince, they can't even deny me."

"Fine, fine, we'll discuss this later. Just give the letter to Jacob."

Joe looked at the letter and sighed rolling it and giving it to Jacob, "Don't forget to give it to Selena."

"Don't worry, I'll add some effects too. So she'd transfer the picture." Jacob winked as Joe chuckled.

"Thanks, my friend."

Even though he's not a believer in love, but he definitely knew how to speak to girls and what they do and do not like to hear.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you guys for reading the story that means a lot to me :D You guys are amazing :D And yes, the theme reminds me of Tangled a little bit, but the story is totally different, so as you see Nick is the one who wrote the letter for Joe… you might connect between the name of the story and this situation and then you'd know what the story line is :D

So, let me know what you think so I'd update faster :D


	4. Princess Grounded

**Chapter three:**

**Princess grounded…**

"I hate him,"

"Ugh, me too."

"I mean can't he just stay away from us."

"I know, right? I mean, didn't he get the hint when we ignored him?"

"He's just too desperate, sister." Miley rolled her eyes and looked at her sister sympathetically.

"I don't know what to do now," Demi sighed, "He now must be thinking I don't want to meet him."

Miley sighed too and drifted her gaze towards Liam who was standing at a distance smirking. She sent him a glare and looked back at her sister.

That day a week ago, when they left to the woods alone and met the two Princes of the opposite kingdom, they were unaware of the watching eyes of Liam who was sent after them by her father.

Fortunately, he never saw what actually happened, he only heard the noises of the bear incident, and when he was at the scene, the two princesses were already leaving with the two princes, he tried following, but he figured they'd see him and went directly to the King to inform him wanting to be on his favorite list.

Te two sisters also noticed that Liam is acting weird around them, actually he has been for a while. He's showing way too much interest in them, as in wanting to help them, wanting to take care of them and so... Demi tends to believe he's looking for a higher position while her sister didn't put too much thinking in it.

When Miley and Demi were back at the castle, they found their father pacing back and forth and their mother crying on a chair with her head buried in her hands.

Once he spotted them, he began screaming at them.

"_Where have you two been? I've sent about five groups of soldiers looking for you!"_

_The two sisters exchanged a look, "We were just having a walk, dad." Miley answered him._

"_With the enemies?"_

"_What…?"_

"_Liam saw you walking with two boys. Princes. Not any Princes though, Prince Joseph and Prince Nicholas." _

"_Liam!" Demi gritted her teeth and mumbled._

"_Where did you go with them?"_

_It was such a risk, but Miley had to take it, "We didn't know it was them."_

"_What?" He frowned looking at her._

"_They fooled us, dad. They were trying to know more about us and you know… but once we realized who they were, we left them. We ran, and they ran after us, and we… we fought with them and came back here."_

"_Oh, my girls." Her mother stood up and ran towards them hugging them tightly, "I'll never leave you again."_

"_Don't you know them, Demi?" King Robbie said softening a little._

"_Yes, father, but the bear thing. It made me confused."_

"_Bear?"_

_The two sisters looked at each other somehow revealed; he didn't know the true story. So, Demi took a deep breath and told him the story._

"_So, that's why they saved you? To gain your trust." He commented after hearing the modified story told by the girls. They didn't even mention that Demi was unconscious. _

"_Uh, yeah, exactly."_

"_Damn it, I should have never let you out alone!"_

"_But, father, we fought them and we won."_

"_I'm proud of you, but you're not ready to be out alone again. I'm sure you faced a lot of fear today." He sighed as the girls looked in trance._

"_Yeah, we did…"_

And since then, they weren't allowed out of the castle again. Not alone at least.

"I should have never lied that stupid lie." Miley hissed.

"That stupid lie saved us." Demi smiled at her.

"But," she sighed, "It made us locked here."

"We'll find a way."

"But, look at you, you obviously want to see him again."

"Thank you, Miles." She ignored her last comment and looked at her grateful and pulled her into a hug as Miley looked confused.

"For what?"

"For saving me that night. I, honestly, never thought you'd lie to dad to save me from something like that."

"You obviously had fun talking with him, even though I wanted to run away from him and his idiot of a brother, but you looked happy." Miley smiled at her sister who laughed.

Even though the 'meeting' only lasted a few minutes, but those few minutes obviously made Demi's day. Miley didn't fail to notice that afterwards. She showered her with endless questions, like what was her plan? Why was she so nice with them? What's in her mind? And, what does she think of Joe? And much to her surprise, Demi acted cool about it and answered her questions without claiming she's annoying.

They heard someone clear their throat behind them and turned around to see Selena. They smiled widely but remembered they were at the garden with the chance of anyone seeing them.

"Yes, Selena?" Demi said firmly.

"Your highness, you look tired, and it's already late. You need sleep."

They got the hint and stood up, "Right, follow me." Demi said as Miley and Selena did follow her to her room.

They have been secretly friends with Selena ever since she started working there, and nobody had to know about it as how can the Princesses be friends with someone as low as their own maid. King Robbie's words though.

"Back from your date, I see." Demi said as she locked her door and sat on her bed with Miley and Selena with their dresses flowing around them.

Selena laughed, "Well, I am."

"Who's the boy, Sel? How does he look like?" Miley asked for the hundredth time. Miley was such a dreamer when it came to the emotion of love. She's always wondering what would that feel, and knowing that Selena is on her way to love, she can't help but be amazed and happy about that.

"Okay, that is what I wanted to talk to you about and the fact that you have been hiding something from me for a week." She smirked.

"Huh?"

"Prince Joseph," Selena exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Shhh!" Demi hushed her, "How did you know that?"

"Jacob told me."

"Who's Jacob?"

"My boyfriend! He's a friend of him and he told me how confused and worried the Prince is and…" she smirked for dramatic effect.

"And what?"

"He sent you this." She showed her the letter as Demi and Miley gasped excitedly and Demi snatched the parchment out of Selena's hand who chuckled.

"Come on, read it, read it." Miley clapped her hands together.

Demi cleared her throat and started reading out loud,

_Your highness Princess Demitria,_

_I hope you realize that as a Prince, when I promise something, I stick to my promise. I'm sure you father, King Robbie Ray told you that some time while growing up as the beautiful princess you've become now. And at the one and only time we've met, I think we had a sort of promise to meet at the inn. You said you'd be busy, and I understood, but I don't think you're too busy for an hour at the inn for a whole week while you were free enough to wander aimlessly with your sister at the forest._

_Anyway, I've been waiting for you for the whole week, and now, I'm curious. Are you okay? Or you don't want to see my face again? If you're not okay, well, I hope you get better, if you don't want to see me again, well, I'm sorry, because you sure will. Fate carries some good plans for us I hope… as Queen and King I mean._

_So, please let me know if you're okay I hope you didn't forget the place or something. I really wish to hear from you and of course to see you. And please say hello fro me to your sister, Princess Destiny._

_Lots Of Wishes,_

_The Humble Prince Joseph_

Demi giggled when she finished the letter. "Aw, he's worried."

Miley looked amazed, "Oh, Dems, that's so sweet."

"So, care to explain to me?" Selena asked as Demi laughed nodding as she told her what happened just a week ago between them.

"Dem, you have to reply." Miley beamed.

"Right…" Demi nodded her smile fading, "When are you meeting Jacob again?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know… I have no idea what to say." Demi blushed.

"Uh, your feelings?"

"Miley…" Demi groaned complaining.

"Don't Miley me. You know you want to meet him."

"If only we just can get out again. Alone." Demi sighed.

"So, the problem is you two can't leave alone, right?" Selena bit her lower lip.

"Yes."

"What if it was me who came with you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sel. Father would want to send a soldier with us. Most likely _Liam_."

"We can get rid of him on the way." Selena shrugged as both girls narrowed their eyes at her, "Look, Liam may look strong and he most likely is, but sometimes he's just too dumb."

"Keep talking!"

"We can fool him somehow and get rid of him."

"I think you're right." Demi thought about it.

"I'm in." Miley raised a hand and said excitedly as Demi and Selena laughed. Miley may be her father's daughter, but when it came to her sister, she didn't hesitate to break his rules. Especially that this time, a boy is involved and Miley thinks that Demi will like him soon.

"Great, that way I can meet him again." Demi squealed.

"Come on, write him."

Demi grabbed a similar piece of parchment and put it in front of her just staring at it. "How about: Hello Price Joseph, I'm perfectly fine. We could meet tomorrow at the inn in the-"

"Stop, stop, stop." Miley exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"Too formal." Selena answered.

"Oh," Demi sighed, "Okay, What about: Hi there your highness, I'm all good and I've been dying to see you too, I've been afraid you gave up on me showing up. But to my liking you didn't. We can-"

"Demi!"

"What?"

"You need help." Selena told her as Miley nodded completely agreeing.

"I told you I don't know what to say." Demi groaned.

"Okay, okay, what about: Prince Joseph, I'm so happy to hear from you. I'm sorry for not turning up, and I really appreciate you waiting for me to for a week. Must have been intense for you."

"I like that," Demi smiled and wrote down what her sister has said while Selena nodded approvingly. "What next?" Demi raised her head and looked at Miley who rolled her eyes.

"Demi, come up with something!"

"Um… I think we should meet tomorrow at-"

"Actually, I'm going to continue, you just write down." Miley smiled at her as Demi groaned and Selena laughed out loud.

After finishing the letter Demi looked at it and smiled reading it aloud for final check:

_Prince Joseph, _

_I'm so happy to hear from you. I'm sorry for not turning up, and I really appreciate you waiting for me to for a week. Must have been intense for you. But, actually, that was out of my hands. A lot has been happening that I can't write you about. We can meet tomorrow though and I'll tell you about it. Meet me at the inn around none. I think I'll be able to make it then._

_The Pretty Princess Demitria_

"Are you sure that one is okay?" Demi bit her lower lip.

"Yes, Demi, this is what is going to make him thinking about you until you show up."

"Isn't it too short? His was way longer!"

"You don't want to throw yourself at him, do you?" Miley raised her eyebrow as Demi's eyes widened and she shook her head, "Then, that's perfect; keep them wanting more." she giggled at the sentence she newly learned from Selena.

"Okay then!" she smiled hugely and handed Selena the letter. "You two are coming with me."

"Of course we're." Miley rolled her eyes. "At least for father not to doubt anything."

"Right…" Demi nodded, "I'm finally meeting him." She squealed again excitedly as the other two laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** If you're reading it'd mean a lot to me if you tell me your opinion :) So, Miley also wrote the letter for Demi... that's when the story begins ;)

And, I made a twitter especially for fanfic news and to keep up with you guys so follow me at Hagar_author and I'll follow back :) I just made it today though :)


	5. Hello again

**Chapter four**

**Hello again…**

"She's not coming, is she?"

"I don't think so!" Nick clicked his tongue taking a gulp of his wine.

"No, Selena said she is coming!" Jacob clarified.

"Maybe Selena doesn't know…" Joe shrugged.

"Selena is her friend."

"I just hope she comes _alone_!" Nick rolled his eyes.

Joe let out a chuckle, "Why do you dislike her so much?"

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed, "God, you didn't see how she acted Joe. She was clutching my clothes like a little kid the whole way to the inn and then she acted like a completely insane person; you saw it." He said as they chuckled.

"Well, I admit she was over reacting; but don't forget she was worried for Demi."

"She's a brat!"

"Then get ready man, because they're here and Princess Destiny is with them." Jacob said looking at the entrance as Joe's head snapped towards it and instantly smiled rising to his feet along with the other two.

"I'm not babysitting her, I'm telling you." Nick hissed earning an elbow from Joe in his chest as he groaned and rubbed it.

"Hello, _Pretty_ Princess Demitria." Joe smiled widely and pecked her hand.

"Hello _Humble_ Prince Joseph."

Joe laughed, "I see you got my letter…"

Demi chuckled, "Well, how else would I have replied?"

"Right," he nodded with a small chuckle, "Want to sit somewhere alone?" He offered looking at an empty table as Demi nodded,

"Yeah sure."

Miley looked at Demi following Joe as she flashed her a smile, as Miley sent her a wide smile and then looked at her right to where Selena was but then she found her at another table already talking to Jacob. She groaned earning a chuckle and a shake of the head from the youngest Prince.

"What? Lost again?"

She looked at him unimpressed, "They just left suddenly." She shrugged and sat down.

"You're joining me?" He raised an eyebrow as she got nervous and stood up,

"I'm sorry, I thought it was okay…"

He let out a loud laugh and took another sip of his wine, "I'm joking, sit down."

Miley frowned again and sent him an uncomfortable look but sat down anyway.

"We are going to get recognized here and rumors will spread…" Miley said looking around.

"No,"

She frowned, "We are the hires of the crowns if you didn't realize."

"I do know who we are," he rolled his eyes, "But, the people at this part of forest are neither from Deniseliene nor Demetriana, they are the ones who refused the dividing of the kingdom from the very first beginning."

"Oh…"

"Don't you know the history?"

"I was still a newborn!" She narrowed her eyes.

He didn't reply and took the last sip of his wine, "Will, another one please." He shouted and a young man looked his way, smiled and nodded.

"What are you drinking?" she asked out of curiosity.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Wine." He shrugged, "You don't know wine?"

She shook her head, "Father says I can't try it until I'm twenty one."

"You're under twenty one?"

"Twenty. If you're under then you shouldn't drink too."

He looked at her in disbelief, "Well, Ms. Perfect, I'm twenty two. Thanks for caring." He sent her a fake smile.

She had her mouth slightly opened, "For a Prince I thought you'd act at least nice."

"At least?"

"You ought to be perfect. Not just nice."

"Father told you that?"

"Yes!" she said then widened her eyes, "I mean, I know that by myself; you're a Prince, but you sure don't act like a one."

"And you're a brat."

She gasped and stood up, "How dare you?!" She frowned, "I refuse to sit with you." She said sternly as he looked at her not taking her seriously.

"Fine, Go on." He shrugged.

She looked surprised, "I mean it."

"Alright…?" He narrowed his eyes at her as she glared at him and gritted her teeth and stumped her foot on the ground.

"Fine, I'm leaving to another table."

Nick watched as she took a few confident steps then slowly stopped looking around not knowing where to go. She glanced back at him as he smirked knowing she will find no option but him, but then she turned around again and quickly spotted a table with two little girls sitting there,

"Hello, can I sit with you?" he heard her saying cheerfully to the small girls who looked up at her confused for a while before slowly nodding.

He knew them, he has been there enough to know everyone there they were George's daughters. George was an old farmer among the group of protestors who found themselves this place in the forest to live hoping that someday Fortunenra land will return as strong as ever.

And everybody there knew that him and Joe were the hires of the crown of Deniseliene kingdom; and even though they hated the two kings, but they quickly forgot about the political issues and just saw the two brothers exactly how they are; Nick and Joe.

And since then, they have been welcomed there.

And now, it seems like Princess Destiny is going to leave a mark there too, because right there in front of his eyes Jolene and Mary –George's daughters- were smiling and clapping as she was humming something that slowly attracted the attention of everybody else.

He saw as everybody got on their feet and gathered a circle around her, she looked uncomfortable and hesitant at first but then she noticed the people clapping with the rhythm and nodding their heads while smiling at her. That made her gets on her feet and raises her voice with her song,

"_Zip a dee doo dah, Zip a dee ay, my, my, my, my, my what a, wonderful day."_ He heard her singing and repeating as people caught it and sang along her verse.

"_Plenty of sunshine, heading my way, zip a dee doo dah, zip a dee ay_."

And he had to admit, her voice was good.

"_Oh, Mr. Bluebird, on my shoulder, it's the truth and it's actual, everything is going to be satisfactual_."

Everybody was happy by her song, and it did sound cheerfully as they moved around along her rhythm and sang along with her.

"_Oh, Mr. Bluebird, on my shoulder, it's the truth and it's actual, everything is going to be satisfactual_. _Zip a dee doo dah, Zip a dee ay, wonderful feeling wonderful day…_"

"For the young Princess, Princess Destiny." Robert, the inn owner's –Martha- son shouted out when Miley was finished holding a glass of wine as everybody cheered and Miley laughed out loud looking at everyone happily.

"Welcome to 'The Happy Duckling' Princess Destiny and Princess Demitria." Martha said cheerfully.

"Oh, you're the old woman who helped in nursing my sister the last week, right?" Miley asked her as Martha smiled and nodded, "Well, thank you very much." She said and hugged the old woman who chuckled and hugged her back.

Nick frowned and looked around him sinking in his seat a little, "Will, where is my wine?"

XxXx

"She has a great voice."

"Yeah, I know… she only sings when she's too happy or trying to pass time."

Joe smiled looking at the fuss Miley made around her, she now had people talking to her excitedly after they realized who she was; it was the first time they meet someone from the Demetriana royalty. And they wanted to know how she thinks, how she acts like and just get to know her… just how they reacted when they first met him and Nick.

"It's great she did do here though…" He smiled back at Demi.

"Why?"

"Because now, she gave a good impression to the people here, and now you both are very welcomed."

"You come here a lot?"

"All the time…"

She looked impressed, "You're against the dividing of Fortunenra land then?"

"Let's just say I don't put too much thinking about this."

"You're going to be the king…" she pointed out, "You're supposed to care about that."

"Are we here to talk about overtaking kingdoms?" He smirked.

"Right, you have a point…"

"So, what are you going to do with your father?"

She shrugged, "Nothing, fortunately, he let us out with only Selena and we checked while walking and Liam wasn't behind us."

"You have to be careful." He told her, "I don't want you to be in trouble?"

"So, you think there will be other times we meet?"

"If you want to." Joe told her shrugging.

Demi smiled sweetly at him, "Well, I'd never thought I'd be sitting with you talking friendly let alone doing it again, but somehow I found you different from what I expected, so…"

"So, what?" He smiled.

"I think there will be other times." She shrugged.

He smiled widely and breathed out relieved, "Great! I'll write you through Selena and Jacob."

She laughed, "Yeah, it's really a good luck that they are together." She glanced at the other couple then back at Joe.

"Yes, I think it's fate though."

"You believe in fate?" her eyes sparkled.

"Strongly."

"Yeah, me too. Me and Miley always enter a battle with father trying to convince him there's something called fate."

Joe smiled at her, "You know what, I also expected your personality to be different."

Demi nodded understandingly, "I actually got surprised at the way we acted last time."

"Yeah, it was as if we weren't Prince Joseph and Princess Demitria, just two people!"

She nodded in complete agreement; and that was it about that place. It never put social differences between people. Those few families who chose to disobey the division of the once strong kingdom were all the same.

They were simple people, there was the rich and the poor, but both helped each other. They together all formed a small society, and when they had Joe or Nick over they never saw them as their rivals who made them live in the forest, but just Joe and Nick.

It was like the friendly welcoming atmosphere affected any visitor though; it looked like that anybody was there, they just acted themselves naturally…

Just Miley and just Demi; that's why they were instantly liked, by almost everyone as there was an unimpressed certain Prince sitting alone drinking wine…

* * *

**A/N:** Listen to Zip a dee doo dah, Miley's version, I just felt it's fitting with the atmosphere in my head haha :)

So, what do you think about it? What do you think will happen?


	6. Leave them wanting more

**Chapter 5**

_**Leave them wanting more…**_

"She even believes in fate." Joe beamed.

"She does?" Nick asked unenthusiastically as he fiddled with the hem of his dress.

"Yeah…" Joe nodded, "Nicholas?

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you think I like her?"

Nick let out a loud laugh, "Think? I _know_ you do so."

Joe's eyes widened, "Really? How though?"

"Joe, look at yourself. Have you ever acted this way about a girl?"

Joe's eyes darted to the right thinking, "No,"

"You wanted to see her badly…"

"Yeah…"

"You want to see her again…"

"Yes!"

"And you don't care about her being your rival, which I don't quiet understand…"

"True." Joe rolled his eyes ignoring the last part.

"Then you like her!" Nick shrugged.

"And you say you don't believe in love?" Joe smirked turning the tables.

"I don't."

"You're the one convincing me I have feelings for someone, Nick."

"Yes, I'm, Joe. I can tell when you're interested overly in someone more than the others, which is the common definition of liking that someone; but personally, I think that it's something that vanishes with time."

"Wow!" Joe shook his head, "You're a really complicated personality. What gave you the impression that there's nothing such as love?"

Nick opened his mouth to protest saying that there's no specific reason and that he's naturally knowing this and strongly believe in it, but he was sweetly interrupted by his mother as she entered her middle son's room, "Did I hear the 'L' word just by now?" She smiled widely.

Both grown up boys looked at their mother looking as beautiful as ever in her gown and her black hair held up in a professional looking bun and her favorite light red lipstick showing out her lips, "Hello, mother."

She smiled sweetly and nodded as a reply, "It's good to see my boys passing time together." She expressed her happiness; she loved to see them close, Kevin used to be close with them too while growing up, but once he was to take responsibility, he took a side, and he expected them to follow his steps when they're at the same point of life, but they chose another one and followed the path of carelessness and looking for fun before responsibility.

However, Nick had that ounce of knowing when to stop and not cross the line while Joe had no limits.

"We have been always close." Nick smiled at the Queen.

"I see!" she smirked as she took a place next Joe on his bed after checking if there was someone or not. You see, her husband –the king- liked or more like insisted that she should always act formal even with her own family, but she believed that she shouldn't put rules to talk to her own boys. "So, what was it for the mentioning of _love_?" she asked not hiding her excitement.

"It's nothing, mother." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Joseph!"

"Mother, it's not intentionally supposed to be _that love_."

She rolled her eyes and frowned, "Then what were you talking about?"

"About how the people _love_ Joe and how he'd become a great King." Nick answered confidently saving his brother's gut.

She pursed her lips and looked down obviously disappointed for a second, then she looked up at them again and smiled widely, "About that- do you mind, Nicholas if I-"

"See who turned up with some great news for you- Oh, Queen Denise!" Jacob burst into the opened door of the room exclaiming loudly before noticing the presence of the woman of the castle and basically stumbling over his words, "Your majesty, how are you?" He slightly bowed.

"Jacob! How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while." She smiled at the young man who has basically grew up in the castle with her boys due to his political position as the son of the minister.

"I'm fine your highness."

"What great news has you?" she asked again not shy to hide her excitement.

"It's uh, yeah, the festival. The festival is being held the day after tomorrow and people expecting Joe to throw a speech as he's supposed to be in the scene from now on…" Jacob said and mentally congratulated himself for the nice save.

"Yeah, the festival this year is going to be exciting." She smiled then remembered the main reason she was there, "If you don't mind I'd like to have a word with my son, Joe." She said looking politely between Nick and Jacob.

Nick smiled at her formality in front of Jacob knowing she's following his father's instructions as he stood up nodding, "Yeah, you might." He said and almost chocked on his laughter; he never acts formal.

He put a hand over Jacob's shoulder from the back and guided him out and towards his own chamber, "Follow us at my room, Joseph." He said before leaving.

"That was close."

"Yes, it was." Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"Joseph," she started her speech, "you know you're supposed to take over the throne soon."

"Soon?" he asked confused.

She sighed and nodded, "Your father is thinking about passing it to you soon, he is just waiting to prepare you… and this festival is a start."

Joe gulped, "Okay…?" He wasn't quiet that ready.

"So, it might happen in at least a year." She continued.

"Only a year?"

"_At least_." She repeated, "Well, he's not going to let you take over the Kingdom unless you're fully ready and you say so yourself."

"Okay, that's good."

"But, there's something that you'll sure need."

"What is it?"

"A queen."

Joe looked at her blank faced for a while before laughing, "You want me to get married?"

"You _have_ to get married."

"Why though?"

"Traditionally, the king needs a queen."

"Damn the traditions!"

She gasped, "Joseph! Your language."

"I'm 24, mother." He rolled his eyes, "And seriously, I can handle a kingdom without a queen!"

She sighed and smiled at him, "There are a lot of girls. The princesses of the surrounding kingdoms, you have a whole of eight islands to wander about and choose a girl from the royal family."

She didn't count the Demetriana Kingdom.

"Are you serious, mother?"

"Listen, Joe, you don't have to do this right now. This might even be the last thing you do, but I'm just informing you this needs to be done eventually, to at least be prepared for it to happen." She told him calmly.

"I don't need to get married though to take over the throne, I mean, what is the _Queen_ going to add to me?"

"People will take you more seriously as a responsible man, especially with the rumors about you and nick being known as _players_."

He chuckled at that last word, he never thought his mother would use it, "Yeah, mother, fine. We'll think about that last thing."

"Alright, dear. Don't forget to plan your speech for the festival."

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, your brother and Jacob are waiting for you; apparently you guys have fun together." She stood up walking towards the door with him behind her.

"Yeah, they're such a good company."

She smiled happily but didn't comment anymore as she went her own way and Joe took his way to Nick's room. He knocked and heard Nick's voice allowing him in.

"What's the big news?" he asked carefully closing the door behind him.

"A letter." Jacob smiled.

"Really? That fast? What does she say?" He asked taking the piece of parchment from Jacob.

"Just how she had fun and how she misses you and asking when you could meet again." Nick summarized as Joe's eyes scanned over the words before looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow,

"You read the letter?"

"Yes!" He chuckled.

He rolled his eyes, "You're not supposed to even read it, let alone before me!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Joe sighed as he took a piece of parchment ready to reply.

"What are you going to say?" Nick asked him already expecting the answer.

"I'll tell her that I miss her too and I had the best day ever and to meet up tomorrow."

"Ha, told you. Five coins, please." Nick smirked at Jacob who groaned and counted the coins inside Nick's opened palm.

"What's this?"

"A bet!" Nick shrugged, "You seriously need help, Joe." He rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"She's hooked now, she sent you the letter first, which means she's not hiding her emotions anymore."

"And…?"

"Leave them wanting more. Have you ever heard of that?"

"Just get to your point, Nick."

"Okay," he took a deep breath and repositioned himself to have a better view of his brother, "You like her and you want to grant that she likes you back, right?"

"Right!"

"Then, you have to keep her wanting something more. You have to always make her looking up for something not lay all your cards at once."

"Isn't that hard to get?"

"No. Hard to get is not laying any cards at all… but here, my brother, you're letting her have a taste and then move the plate a few inches away, and when she reaches for a it and have another taste you move it away again. Got it?"

"Where did you get that mind of yours from?"

Nick smirked, "Not the point. Did you get what I just said?"

Joe groaned, "Just tell me what to write down."

Nick sighed, "Alright, _Dearest Princess Demi,_"

"Not Demitria?"

"Just write down, Joseph!" Nick almost screamed.

"Fine, fine." He groaned as Jacob chuckled from the corner watching the scene unfolding in front of him.

_Dearest Princess Demi,_

_I was thrilled to read your letter. Really nice of you to write me. I'm glad you had fun with me that day, it was a nice day in my opinion also, and of course, you're such a great company. I'm looking forward to see you again too, but unfortunately, this can't happen for the next two days_-"

"What? I want to see her tomorrow."

"Just listen to me and you'll see the result in the end."

He sighed and nodded, "Continue!"

"_This can't happen for the next two days as the Spring Festival is being held the day after tomorrow –Wednesday- and I'm supposed to throw a word at my people. If you want to, you can attend it. You can always dress like a citizen and attend the Festival to see me speaking my speech, however, we're not going to be able to talk that day. _

_I miss you and I hope to see your pretty face between the audience there. _

_Peace and Love,_

_Prince Joseph."_

"Wow, Nick, you're a genius." Jacob commented amused as Nick smirked at Joe.

"I really don't see that and I feel like a complete idiot following your words like that and that it'll only lead to her hating me and getting away."

"Don't be stupid! She's coming to the festival and I know it." Nick leant his back on the back of his bed with a confident smile.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG, I just wrote this down in only an hour! And thank you so much guys for your reviews, but, the chapters are seen by at least 100 view and I get under 10 comments :( Can we at least get 10% of the viewers to comment? Please? That will really make my day if we hit the 10 either positive or negative comments :)

So, Nick wrote the letter yet again to Joe :D What is this leading them to? :)

Twitter: Hagar_author


	7. He's here!

**Chapter 6**

_**He's here!**_

"This is good. Raise the cook's wages." King Robbie Ray told the young man standing behind him as he smiled and nodded.

"We're all really happy to see you satisfied your highness." Liam answered happily.

"Thank you, Liam." King Robbie Ray laughed, "You can go now have your own breakfast." He dismissed him as he continued eating his food with his family.

They were sitting in the garden as usual when it was summer or spring time. They as a family loved to sit in the cool fresh air and enjoy their meal between the arms of mother nature -as the Queen preferred to describe.

"He's a good man. I'm thinking about promoting him to work under the minister's assistance, as to get practiced."

"Father, he's just a soldier." Demi told him resisting the urge to role her eyes as Miley kept her face down not wanting to get involved in that topic.

"But, he's working hard. He's the best!" He was obviously star struck by Liam. That was what both girls were fearing from the very first beginning, they knew Liam had hidden aims, and slowly they're surfacing. "Anyway, have you thought about organizing this year's Spring Festival?" He changed the topic.

"Yes, you Demi are the one to organize it all this year." Tricia, their mother, exclaimed as her blond hair sparkled under the sneaking sun rays reaching them from under the wide shelter they're sitting under.

"I know, and I'm still thinking about it, Miley will help me though."

The younger sister smiled widely at the mention of her name and the reference that she's going to help in the Festival organization.

"Alright, whatever you do, just make us a great Festival. I heard Deniseliene are making new things this year."

And Demi's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the enemy Kingdom.

"Yes, father." She smiled at him.

"So, are you my princesses having a good time?" Queen Tricia asked putting her fork down and holding the napkin up to her mouth.

"Yes, mother, the spring seems brighter this year." Demi chuckled as Miley smiled knowing the reason, however, their parents smiled thinking it's because they're now grown ups and seeing things differently.

"Oh, you like getting to the forest, ah?"

"Right, it's such a great trip." Miley nodded, "Last time, I saw really pretty flowers; I'll get you some, mother."

The Queen looked at her younger daughter and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, dear."

"Where's your personal maid? I can't spot her around." The King asked frowning.

"You mean Dakota?" Demi asked trying to get the attention off of Selena.

"No, the other one that's always around you two. Something with an 'S'."

"Selena…"

"Yeah, that one. Where is she?"

"She's in the town."

"What is she doing in the town?" He frowned.

"She always goes to the town every morning to see her mother and buy her the daily needs." Tricia answered for them.

"Oh, seems like a good daughter."

"Yeah, she is. I like that girl." Tricia said as Miley and Demi smiled gratefully.

And as if on cue, Selena appeared coming from the front gates direction. She was told that the small family are having their breakfast in the garden and that she's supposed to go see if they need something.

"Good morning, your highness."

"Ah, there she is." Tricia smiled at her, "How's your mother?"

"She's fine, thanks for your concern, majesty."

"It's nothing."

"What are you holding?" King Robbie Ray asked and she for a second looked pale but soon she gained her gesture and smiled awkwardly.

"That's a cake box."

"Oh, really? Can I have one? I always wanted to taste the town's food." Tricia said as she held her hand out to grab the box from her but Selena moved it away.

"NO!" she exclaimed as the four pairs of eyes looked at her widely. "I'm sorry, I mean, it's empty. It once contained cakes, but they're finished. I just, uh, needed a box to gather some of my things in so I took this one." She said blushing furiously.

They for a second just kept staring until king Robbie Ray shook his head and looked at his plate again while Tricia chuckled, and finally the two sisters let out a breath of relief.

"Why didn't you say so?" she chuckled shaking her head, "Are you done eating, girls?" she looked at her daughters.

"Yes, mother." Demi said and looked at Miley who also nodded.

"Alright then, you might leave now if you want." She said as they smiled and stood up giving each of their parents a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Selena on their tail.

"What was that all about, Sel?"

"Your mail!"

"What?"

"A new letter! I didn't know where to hide it and I just took that box."

"Oh my God, that was close." Miley gasped.

"I know, right?"

"I wonder what he said." Demi squealed.

"Ah, Jacob is refusing to tell." Selena groaned.

"Come on, let's go to my room and find out."

And then, they took their way towards Demi's room in a hurry not knowing that Liam heard a part of the conversation, not all of it, but definitely enough to understand they're hiding a secret. A big one, and it's including a 'he'… and for some weird reason, he had a feeling he knew who is that 'he'.

XxXx

"Why is he sounding rough?" Demi's face turned into one of confusion.

"Stressed, maybe?" Selena suggested.

Demi narrowed her eyes a little at the letter, but then a huge smile spread across her face, "Yeah, maybe! He's throwing a speech to his people!" she stated happily.

Selena chuckled, "You sound as if it was _you_ throwing the speech."

"You don't get it. Prince Joseph is being responsible!" Demi exclaimed as the other two chuckled but then it suddenly hit Demi.

Her smile slowly faded as she stared at nowhere and the look of excitement, joy and cheerfulness was replaced with other of horror and disappointment.

"What's wrong?" her little sister asked concerned.

"What in the bloody hell am I thinking?" Demi muttered more to herself.

"What is it, Demi?"

"I'm seeing Prince Joseph." She stated almost on the verge of tears.

Miley smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, what's new about that?"

"_My rival." _She stated more clearly.

"Uh-oh." Selena sat up alarmed.

"Demi, he-"

"He is my enemy. The Deniseliene Kingdom is evil. We hate them and they hate us. We are ought to destroy each other… not…"

"Fall in love?"

"I'm not in love!" she protested, "I mean, not get friendly."

"But, he's a good company, isn't he? You like him!" Miley said trying to make some sense into her sister's mind.

"It's not that way, it-"

"Demi, answer her question. You like him, don't you?" Selena spoke but Demi got silent, "This is about your heart, not your brain."

"Well," Demi bit her lip, "Yes, I do like him."

"Then, that's it. The kingdom and the hatred rules can go to hell. Love has no rules." Miley said.

"This is not love!"

"Whatever it is Demi, what you feel for him is what you should follow. You don't get the chance to find a nice man everyday."

"Where did you get those words from?" she narrowed her eyes with a smile at her sister.

"Sneaking around the castle as a kid, eavesdropping on the maids, you know I was a naughty kid." Miley smiled back.

"But, one day –soon- I'm going to be the queen and he is going to be the king, what are we going to do then? This means we officially become enemies."

"Then, you'll find a way to solve it. _We_ will. Who knows, maybe you'll be the ones to bring the two kingdoms together once again.

"This is crazy! I've never acted this way." Demi shook her head in denial.

And it was true, it was the first time ever Princess Demitria break a rule in the castle. And what a rule did she choose to un-follow!

"But, it has a different taste, huh?" Selena smiled knowingly.

"It does." Demi agreed.

"Ah, you're heading this way, Demi."

"What way?"

"Love."

"This is a big word."

"It is!" Selena nodded seriously, "It is a big one, but you sure get to taste all of its goods, and believe me it's worth it."

"I can see that…" she smiled absentmindedly as Miley clapped her hands cheerfully,

"So, you get to go to the festival."

"What?"

"The festival, Dems. You should go."

"But, I'll get recognized."

"We can go undercover!" Miley threw her hands up in the air carelessly.

Demi loved how Miley automatically included herself in the visit to the carnival by using the word 'we' Demi actually needed that kind of support. She was as sure as hell that if it wasn't for Selena and Miley, she wouldn't have even considered taking such a risk as meeting him, not only once but twice now…

XxXx

"Thank you, Martha." Demi said gratefully as she put the hood she borrowed from Martha over her head as it covered most of her features by its shadows and Miley did the same.

"You're welcome. Have fun." Martha -the 'Happy Duckling' owner called after them as they left following Selena and Jacob.

"You didn't tell me they were coming." Jacob hissed to Selena who shrugged smiling.

"She didn't want you to tell Joe." She giggled.

"You could have said so." He rolled his eyes but didn't really wait for an answer and she didn't give him one.

However, the two sisters felt adrenaline rush through their veins; they were visiting Deniseliene for the first time!

They followed Jacob and Selena through the unfamiliar way expecting to see the large gate and the name above it at any moment.

"Welcome to Deniseliene." Jacob suddenly turned around and exclaimed.

Both girls raised their heads up but they saw nothing. "Where is it?" Miley asked.

"Here! We arrived."

"You have no gate?"

"Did you really think we'd walk through the main gate?"

"Yes…?"

He rolled his eyes at the younger Princess; Nick might be right about her, she is naive, "What about the guards? That would have been a total mess!" He said as they kept walking to reach the town center where the Festival was to take place.

Just as they arrived and got lost between the sea of cheering people carrying the colored banners, Joe was already on the stage ready to throw his word.

Demi gasped and pointed a finger towards him, "He's up there!" she said and looked in awe towards him. Jacob noticed the look and smiled to himself.

"Come on," he said and guided them to be standing in the first row, and sure enough, Joe noticed them and smiled widely.

"My lovely people," Joe started his speech, "I hope you're all good and satisfied in your lives and that each individual of you is taking his rights fully and have no complaint," A wave of cheers followed those words as the people confirmed they're well-taken care of. "That's very good then," he commented as another wave of light laughter floated in the air,

"Well, as I was saying, this year's spring has rounded up with the same happy breeze that hit us every year and encourages us to work and produce even more due to the good weather, the colorful nature and the sunny blue lighted sky.

It also came with some good news; well, for some it's good and for others I think it's worrying… my father has decided it's better if he spent the remaining of his life resting and watching as his lovely kingdom gets ruled by his son –me."

Unexpected cheers erupted through the sunny day as people expressed their happiness about the decision; there has been rumors lately that the king is getting old and is getting incapable of ruling the kingdom rightfully. So, some has clearly showed their demand of the king stepping down leaving his crown to his hire, Prince Joseph.

The king and the queen smiled widely at the audience that was happy by the decision.

"Well, I never realized I was that loved." Joe commented cheerfully as they laughed again; he obviously didn't hesitate to share his sense of humor with the people, which was definitely a part they loved about him. "However, this needs at least a year to be completely done, as for me to get fully ready for it."

Another loud cheers was heard; a year was good for them. They expected much longer span of time until Joe was to take the throne, but a year, it wasn't in their wildest dreams.

"Thank you very much for your support and I hope you have the best spring ever. Enjoy your day." Joe said his final words as he stepped down from the stage and the celebrations begun.

"Did you see him up there? That was completely beautiful." Demi said as Miley, Selena and Jacob shared a smile.

"Come on, I'll take you to meet him," Jacob said as he led their way towards the back of the stage Joe was on just moment ago… and then there was a huge fancy tent obviously belonged to the royals.

"Hey!" Demi said as she entered the tent to see Joe sitting there, he quickly got up and smiled widely at her.

"Hey, I'm glad you came." He said honestly.

"I'm too. You were really good up there."

"Thank you."

"No, it's the truth, you actually look like a successful king."

"You have competition then." He smirked as she laughed it off.

"Watch out, I'm not a bad queen either."

"You can never be…" He gazed right into her eyes as she blushed and broke the connection.

"Joseph, the people loved the-" Nick entered cheerfully, "What are they doing here?" he raised an eyebrow instantly as Joe and Jacob glared at him, "Sorry, I mean, hello."

"Hello, Prince Nicholas. I say you didn't learn any manners yet." Miley nodded firmly.

"And I see you're still the same bratty Princess."

"At least I can perfectly be defined as a 'Princess'."

"Hey, Nicholas, why don't you take Princess Density show her the celebration out there as I speak with Princess Demitria for a while?" Joe said almost pleadingly.

"What? Why don't Jacob-" He said looking at the spot Jacob occupied from a while to see it empty, he was no where around- as usual- with Selena. "Never mind, come on." He sighed and nodded towards Miley who looked at her sister and sighed also; if it wasn't for Demi, she wouldn't have followed that jerk out.

They walked through an empty area away from the celebration in silence as Miley looked from inside her hood covering her head around the place admiring the nature of the place, it was some sight they didn't have in Demetriana, they didn't have a wonderful sight of the mountains as this side of the island.

"Oh my God!" she gasped clasping her hand over her mouth and absentmindedly grabbed Nick's wrist stopping him from walking along with her.

"What, now? Saw a mountain goat?"

"What is he doing here?" she ignored his witty remark and looked at the direction of the tent, he followed her gaze confused to spot a tall blond solider with the Demetriana outfit and flag.

Liam was there.

And he was confidently and quickly walking towards Joe's tent…

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys thank you very much for your comments, please keep that up it really makes my day and it makes me improve my writing according to your remarks :)

So, seems like trouble, huh? Question: what do you think of Liam's character? I mean so far we only have the girls' opinion about him but no obvious prove of him being good or bad so what do YOU think of him? :D

And about Nick's confusing character, it will all be explained; he has a reason of him not believing in love or more likely thinking he doesn't believe in love :)

I hope that was long enough? :) I'll try make longer chapters though :)

So, please tell me what you think :)


	8. Love? Not my thing…

**Chapter 7**

_**Love? Not my thing…**_

Liam took his steps quickly focusing on the entrance of the royal tent held up for the spring celebrations as he smirked inside. He was there under the King's instructions –King Robbie Ray Stewart- to see what they has planned for the festival and what surprises they wanted to make, and since it was the news Prince Joseph announced, he was supposed to be the messenger between the two Kingdoms and '_congratulate'_ the upcoming King.

"No, no, no, this ain't good! He can't find out; he's going to tell daddy." Miley clung unto Nick's arm as if her life depended on it while looking horrified at Liam's figure as he was approaching the tent.

Nick quickly processed the situation with a slightly opened mouth as he groaned and harshly shrugged Miley's hand from his arm and pushed her behind a tree, "don't move." He ordered her as he jogged to the tent's way.

"Hey!" He called out stopping the dirty-blond tall soldier.

"Prince Nicholas." He nodded as a greeting.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I am here to congratulate your brother and wish him the best life as a king; you know we always want to bond the relations between the two kingdoms."

"You're not talking to a stranger, _Liam_!"

Liam bit his lips between his teeth for a moment, "Nick-"

"Prince Nicholas." He corrected strictly as Liam sighed.

"It wasn't always like that."

"So are the both of us!" He shrugged.

Liam slightly nodded, "Can I enter to see Prince Joseph?"

Nick didn't change his strict expression, "I'm checking if he's okay to accept visitors." He said and without another word being spoken entered the tent.

"What's going on?" Joe hissed, "What's the noise for?"

"Liam is here!"

A loud gasp escaped Demi's mouth as she clasped her hands over it and widened her eyes, Joe wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "It's fine. Don't worry."

"Put on the hood and act as a maid and get out once he enters." Nick instructed her as she nodded fanatically.

He left the tent and dryly allowed Liam in. Demi's heart was about to jump out of her chest as she stared at the ground and walked out in hurry, however, Liam kept looking at her walking figure as she left, until Joe cleared his throat clearly annoyed by the soldier's actions.

Nick waited for Demi outside, she breathed out a sigh of relief once she was away from his sight, "Oh, my God, I nearly died."

"Yeah, your sister nearly _killed me_ there!" He exaggerated without even a hint of a smile and led the way to where he left Miley.

"Where is she?" Demi asked when he stopped walking and let out a huff.

"Well, how could I know?" He said annoyed, "I told her to stay here!"

"Dems!" Miley exclaimed and ran towards her sister almost tripping over her red clock and hugged her older sister tightly, "Did he see you?"

"No, he didn't. Don't worry." Demi rubbed her back.

"He could have told daddy." She whispered to her then pulled away and looked at Nick. "Thanks for helping." She said and slightly blushed over her action; she shouldn't have ran to Demi like a kiddo right there in front of him.

"Where did you go? I told you to stay here!"

She got taken aback by his dry reaction as she blinked once or twice, "W-What? I just hid somewhere further so he won't see me out there."

"Well, we could have lost you."

"I was watching!"

He rolled his eyes and didn't respond as she frowned.

"What's your problem? If it's so hard for you to help people… then just don't."

"Did you hear my complaint?"

"Actions speak louder than words."

And somewhere between her argument with the young Prince, her hood slipped from over her head, and it wasn't until she met the cold hard eyes of Liam that she noticed.

And through the gaps made by the branches and the green spring leaves, Liam thought that he recognized some familiar blue eyes. But when he blinked, he looked again to see it was gone –even though he thought there was some movement there.

He shrugged blaming it on his inner mind that desperately wanted to prove his last theory of the young royals of Demetriana having some sort of connection of the opposite young royals or Deniseliene.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick whispered-yelled to Miley as she pushed both him and Demi behind a tree along with her, with a bounding heart.

"Shhh." She frowned and peaked through the branches to watch if Liam was still there.

She let out a breath she was holding and turned around to face her sister and Nick, "He saw me!" she said with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Liam. He met my eyes for a second."

"Oh my God. Did he recognize you?" Demi gasped.

"Of course he didn't." Nick frowned, "If he did, he would have come after her right now."

"Let's just go home. This is already enough." Demi whined holding her head.

"You're right. We need to be home." Miley agreed and they both looked at Nick whose eyes widened before letting out an 'ugh' and then nodded,

"Fine, follow me." He instructed and started moving through the woods with the two royal sisters behind him.

"So, as Joe becomes a king, what are you going to be?" Demi intended to start a friendly conversation.

"Just Prince Nicholas." He shrugged.

"You mean you're not taking a part?" Miley raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Why? Are you? When your sister takes over the throne are you going to interfere in her judgment and ruling of your kingdom?"

"Of course not," Miley frowned defeated.

"Yeah, but she has to take some position, even if it was just a representative one." Demi defended.

"No, I prefer to be out of all of this." Nick shook his head and his tune gave the two sisters the impression he's not into the conversation so none of them said another word… and he didn't complain for the whole way to the inn.

XxXx

"You shouldn't have hugged him in front of the people."

"He's my son!"

"And you are the queen; you're supposed to have some prestige."

"So, I become heartless? A rock?"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing! I'm implying nothing."

"Don't- What are you doing here?" King Paul Gray stopped mid-fight and turned to his youngest son and snapped.

"Sorry, I was-"

"Are you here to talk about something kingdom-related?" He cut him off annoyed.

"No, I-"

"Then leave now, Nicholas!"

He rolled his eyes, "Can't I talk about something else?" That was the rudest thing someone has ever said to King Paul Gray, his mother gasped and he stared at his son; there was definitely a problem there with the controlling freak of a king and his disobeying son who stood still staring at his father.

"Are you disobeying me?"

"I'm not disobeying anyone. I'm just-"

"Isn't it already enough that you are spoiling your brother?" he suddenly screamed.

"Spoiling? Spoiling _who_?" Nick deprecated.

"Joseph! You know he's supposed to be the king and you go on and drag him around drinking alcohol and knowing girls! Those immoral actions of your perverted self."

Nick stared at him in disbelief; "Me?"

"Don't play the little angel here!"

"He has a mind to think and make decisions with! I'm not controlling him."

"Listen, _boy_, he is the one going to be a king," He pointed a finger at him with firing eyes, "he is supposed to have a good reputation and we will try to fix this in the next year. But, you, you are not going to be anything in this place, so you can do whatever you want, you can even befriend the Demetriana palace for all I care… but your brother is a red line."

Ironic, huh?"

"What are you saying?"

"Stay away from Joseph!"

Nick stared at him for a while then glanced at his mother who quickly looked around nervously not wanting to meet his eyes; he didn't expect a reaction though, "Joe is my brother and no one can separate between us!" He commented, "Now, excuse me." He said and quickly left his parents' chamber with a large hole in his chest.

It has always been aching like this, but this time, there was a slight difference. It was a little bit more than usual.

Probably because he felt more lonely this time. Well, he would have gone to Joe, but he's probably too busy thinking about his new '_love_ _interest_'. So, rolling his eyes, Nick went to his own chamber.

And they're asking why he doesn't believe in love… well, simple; because he has never felt it, wither loving or being loved.

He has never tasted the sweet taste he's always heard of; as a result, he believed it was something imaginary that they used to tell small children about so they have something to look forward to, however, as a child himself, whenever told about love, he thought it was something scary that shouldn't be there… some evil power it was in his little eyes.

After all, who would show him love? His father? His mother? His brothers? One of the girls he met?

Well, his father stopped having a heart probably after Nick was born. Nick was a newborn when the struggle for the crown between Robbie Ray Stewart and Paul Gray started. And he was only two years old when the division of the kingdom took place, and since then, his father stopped using his heart and the radiated feelings from it just lost all of its radiations.

Only one person did he care about back then and loved deeply; Kevin. He kept taking him around the kingdom –when it was whole '_Fortunenra_ _Land'_ and when it was half '_Deniseliene'_ – and teaching him how to ride a horse, how to fight, how to speak to people and just everything a Prince should be taught- a prince who is only supposed to be a King.

But then all what he spend his life doing went in vain when Kevin turned eighteen and made it very obvious that he is not going to be a king.

That left the throne to Joseph, and in a snap of fingers, the attention switched into the direction of Joe. But, that didn't really work –even though Joseph loved being the centre of attention- because he already knew what his father was doing and why he suddenly had interest in him.

But, not getting the good response and reaction from Joe didn't stop the father to give attention.

And Nick? Nothing.

As for his mother, she only lived her life to mop. She thought she was imprisoned. She didn't really pay attention to her sons throwing the blame on her being emotionally wrecked, when in fact, she could have found closure in them and he sure would have found closure in her.

And he loves his brothers. He does. Maybe him and Kevin are not that close but he sure cares for him, as for Joe, they are best friends, it's just that, sometimes Joe become the one in need for closure and not Nick, he maybe older but Nick is definitely wiser and more responsible.

Well, he learned to be responsible on his own, since he found no one to lean on while growing up, so he had to do things for himself.

As for the girls he met, it's just obvious that they only wanted to know Prince Nicholas not Nick.

And then there's the relation between his parents –what is supposed to be deep reference for love. Well, the relation between them is almost not there, so how can love be?

All in all, Nick doesn't believe love exists.

He's not complaining or implying he's a poor desperate soul. No, not at all; if anything, he's happy and enjoying his life; thinks he's the only one right and he enjoys seeing people _think_ they are in love when in fact it's just a feeling with sudden interest in someone that soon fly away as it came; that's why he's not worried about the relationship of Joe and his enemy, because he knows for sure it's just a fling…

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long… been really busy.

And I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in this chapter or the previous ones, I'm just really rushed right now, but I'll try to re-read the next ones before posting :) And sorry if it's short too… but it had to end here otherwise it would have been over 4,000 words if I wrote another part :)

Sooo, Liam didn't see… or did he? :P What do you think? And if he knew, what is he going to do? Oh, and what is the relation between him and Nick? :D

And there's the secret behind Nick's character. One character figured and at least another 4 (Joe, Demi, Miley, Liam) to go :)

Also thank you guys very much for the comments :) Means a lot to me :) Keep telling me your opinions plz :)


	9. She is smart…

**Chapter 8**

_**She is smart…**_

"He told me he likes me." Demi beamed at her sister who awed in total admiration.

"REALLY? That's amazing, Dems! What did you say?"

Demi bit her lip, "I was dying to tell him that I do too…"

"And…?"

"And then I remembered your words." Demi frowned at Miley who smiled proudly.

"That's my princess."

"I don't get it!" Demi exclaimed, "Why can't it be as simple as saying it back? Weren't you the one convincing me it is okay to like him in the first place?"

Miley sighed, "It _is_ okay." She confirmed.

"Then what?"

"Listen, Dem, I have no doubt that the feelings are mutual between the two of you; otherwise I wouldn't have encouraged you in the topic… but, Prince Joseph is –or was- a ladies' man as we've heard, and to make things work there has to be a difference between you and any other girl he had known." She explained.

"But, I'm not like them!" Demi whined.

"I know! I know that very well of course, but the thing is; he doesn't. And since your meetings are limited it has to be through your letters and actions that he gets the general impression that you're different."

Demi sighed and rested her elbows on her knees and supporting her head with them, "This is complicated."

"But, it's the way he'd take the relationship seriously." Miley shrugged with a sweet smile at her older sister, "Listen, you're lucky to find someone who loves you like Joe does and-"

"Loves me?"

"Yes, Dem, I can see it."

Demi didn't reply but just smiled shyly looking at her sister, who took it as a permission to go on,

"As I was saying," she continued with a mirroring smile, "When you find such love, you have got to hold on to it and look for the right ways to make it work…"

"What are you an expert in love?"

"Yes,"

"How come? Mi, you're 20."

"Hey, a 20 can think… and _feel_." She stuck her tongue out irritatingly at her sister who rolled her eyes.

"It seems like it's the only thing you actually know about." She came back at her with a smirk.

"Shut up." Miley giggled.

Demi laughed too but then turned serious after a while and looked at her again, "Do you really think he loves me?"

"I do not think, I'm sure, sister." Miley smiled at her as Demi chuckled.

"I think… I think that I love him too!" she admitted.

"Aw," Miley gasped and got up hugging her sister, "Dems! That is amazing. I'm really happy for you. You found love."

"Thanks Miles, but, I do not know what to do, like I have no idea what to do about love…"

"Don't worry, I'm here for you all the way. Selena is too."

Demi smiled at her childish face and rolled her eyes hugging her, "Can I help but adore you?"

"No, you can't." Miley giggled.

And then, there was an interrupting knock on the door,

"You may come in."

It was expected to be Selena, but it wasn't to be Liam.

"Your highness," he bowed, "I have two messages to tell you,"

"From whom?"

"One from your father, the king… and another from Deniseliene Kingdom."

The two sisters exchanged a look, "Go on, please," Demi cleaned her throat and said professionally.

"The king is asking you to make sure everything is prepared for the festival by tomorrow evening because we will be hosting a special guest and he refuses to tell you who is it wanting it to be a surprise."

She nodded one nod, "And the other message?"

"I don't know if you already know about it or not, but the Deniseliene Kingdom are holding a ball for Prince Joseph announcement of soon becoming a king and you are invited… your father already apologized as by that time he is not going to be here, but told me you, your sister and mother have to be there."

Well, after that first line he opened his speech with, both girls' hearts skipped a beat and didn't catch it again for the whole time he has been speaking.

But, gaining her gesture, Demi nodded, "Is there… anything else?"

"No, that's it, your highness." He smiled- or more like _smirked_.

"Okay, you may go." She said as he nodded and was about to leave when he tuned around and looked at the younger princess with a smile,

"Oh, and Prince Destiny, your eyes are so bright and powerful lately, glad you're feeling fine," he complemented and without hearing her thankful comment –which she wouldn't have given anyway- he left closing the door behind him.

XxXx

"What did you do?"

"What?"

"Who gave you the permission to invite them? Our enemies? Really, Denise?"

"Paul, you're not being reasonable. They are one of the kingdoms; it won't hurt inviting them… We invited everyone else."

"_Everyone else_ –including them- knows we're enemies. It wouldn't have looked bad as you think. _Stupid_."

The queen's eyes darted around the dining table where a maid was placing a covered silver plate and her sons just entered after being called for dinner. "Can we handle this later?"

"_This_- is a life and death situation, Denise." He called her Denise twice, and he hadn't since he began requesting she acts as a 'queen'.

She did her best to not the tears surface, something she learned to perfectly do over the years, "Paul-"

"_King Paul_!"

She looked at him taken aback, "There's no one here. It's just the boys, you and me, _Paul_."

"Denise!" he glared.

"What's this about this time?" Kevin put in.

"Your dear mother, the queen sent an invitation card to Demetriana." He said red-faced.

"So…?"

"Oh, I see you're taking her side, Kevin."

"It's been twenty years." He frowned.

"And we're still enemies, aren't we?"

"Not really enemies." Joe stated faintly as they all stared at him, he met his father's glare and twisted his words, "I mean, we're not on war. It's just a ball."

"Just a ball will give them chance to be here." King Paul softened a little talking to his current favorite son as the other two resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

"It's just one day, and it will show everyone else that we're the ones with good intentions. If anything, it will make others that Demetriana are the devils who hate us and we do nothing but try to correct the situation…" Joe said trying to be professional.

King Paul stared at him for a while through which Joe thought he'd eventually burst out screaming at them all and how he's living between the most betraying family ever, but suddenly, King Paul threw his head back laughing – Something he only did a number of times that can be counted on one hand.

"My son is getting ready to be a King. Did you hear him, Denise? He's having good political views. Good one, son, good one." He was actually amused. It did nothing but made the other four stare at him thinking he's losing his mind. "You shall now all start eating, except for Nicholas who didn't wait for permission…" And just like that the King was okay with the Demetrianan Royals attending his ball; not even Nick eating before allowed made him angry.

After dinner, Kevin was off to his own room to have some rest since he has some army trainings for new soldiers in the morning, and the other younger Princes rode their horses to go meet Jacob at a ride through the woods.

"So he told you to get away from me?"

"Yeah, and accused me of _spoiling_ you. _You_. Can you believe it?"

"This is crazy!" Joe shook his head, "What am I? A five year old kid with no brain to think?"

"He made you look like a one."

"Sometimes I wonder if father was ever meant to be a king… I mean obviously he is meant to be one since he already is… but I mean, if he's right for it."

"I know, brother. Anyway, it was great what you did there. It's good to have your own opinions now without being hated, huh?" He smirked at him as he rolled his eyes.

"You know he only does that because I'm to take his crown. He wants me to follow his steps."

"Are you going to?"

"Don't think so. I mean I can't exactly follow his steps when I'm doubting his rolling abilities myself, right?" And Joe never sounded sure about some huge decision.

"Guess not." Nick sighed; he wanted his brother to be confident about this, he's going to be an independent king; he has to be. He can't let his father tell him what to do and not to do when he's the king. But, he knew Joe won't become confident in one night, and he was going to help him in that topic.

"Hello, there," Jacob came from behind them on his own black horse looking cheerful.

"Hello, Jack."

"I've got you something, Joe."

"A letter?"

"No, it's a message this time."

"A message?"

"Yeah, Princess Demitria is asking you to meet her at the inn tomorrow when the night is breaking through to talk about something important."

Nick furrowed his eyebrows confused while Joe's eyes glistened.

"Oh, maybe she's going to reply finally."

"Reply to what?" Nick asked him.

"Well, I confessed my feelings of liking her the last time."

"And she didn't say anything?"

"She stayed silent for a while and then you came in saying Liam is outside before she says anything, but she was already silent, you know… I'm actually nervous." Joe rambled.

Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You know what? This girls is smart and you're an idiot."

And Nick actually liked what Princess Demitria had done; she's playing it right then…

XxXx

Jacob, Joseph and Nicholas were sitting at their usual table at the inn waiting for the Princess, her maid and most likely her little sister to arrive…

But, surprisingly, the only one who showed her face was Princess Destiny. She looked pale as she approached them out of breath.

"Prince, Joseph." She panted, "I'm sorry I'm late. And Demi is sending you her sorry apologies; on the last time, father got her tons of things to do and she couldn't delay them no more…" she said and turned to Jacob, "Selena is helping her too…"

"Um, yeah, it's fine." Joe replied disappointed.

Miley took a deep breath regaining her breathe normal, "May I sit down?"

"Yes, sure."

She sat down still having problems breathing normally which made the three boys wonder what she has been through coming here. Joe, being the gentleman ordered her some water and wine.

"First of all, Demi is really story, she was on the verge of tears, she really wanted to come, but father has this special surprise guest and we were supposed to be there meeting them."

"Then what are you doing here?" Nick asked axiomatically.

"I pretended to be sick so my father and mother told me to go rest and sleep and they will apologize on my behalf to their guest." She answered, "And I sneaked out."

"_You sneaked out?" _Jacob exclaimed.

"You're not the only one who knows secret paths." She smiled. "Anyway," she looked at Joe again, "Demi sent me here to tell you what she was meant to talk to you about…"

"Uh-huh…" Joe said now knowing Demi had no intention of telling him she liked him; she wouldn't send this message with her sister, right?

"We think Liam knows."

"What?" that got his full attention – oddly, Nick and Jacob's too.

She re-told the whole situation exactly like it happened to them as they listened intensely.

"He knows." Nick was the first to comment as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"He does…?"

"Obviously. Liam is a one to take everything in his own favor. He's smart." He remarked.

"How do you…?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Apart from how do I know; just take care." He said as Joe shortly agreed with him while Jacob stayed silent.

Miley sensed from the way they replied shortly that they have no intention to give her more information in that topic other that 'being careful' and 'watching out' as Liam can be kind or evil only when he wants to.

"Okay, um, about the ball… you'll receive a letter tomorrow from my father saying he won't be able to attend it, however, he's gladly letting my mother and us attend it… or something along those lines."

"Oh, great, more things to make father angry." Nick remarked sarcastically.

"Demi wanted to know if it's even okay if she attended." Miley bit her lip.

"Indeed. Hence why we invited you."

"You didn't tell her."

"I didn't know! Mother went on doing this."

"Oh," Miley nodded, "But, then, you have to not talk, right?"

"Well, maybe a few greetings here and there… just like any other guests, you know…"

Miley nodded understandingly.

"Here's your wine, my young Princess. Sorry it's late but William had to bring it from the basement." Martha smiled as she served Miley the wine and water.

"Oh, Martha, I missed you." She stood up hugging the old woman who smiled patting her back.

"It's good to see you too, little sweetheart. I see your sister is not here today, well, tell her I said hello."

"Sure thing." She nodded.

"Now, excuse me, I have an inn to run." She said and left them.

Miley sat down and looked at the wine and then at Joe, "The wine was for me?" she said getting a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Yes…" Joe smiled a little confused as Nick chuckled.

"She doesn't drink wine, brother." He said and reached for the glass chugging it down.

"Behave, Nicholas." Jacob smacked his chest earning nothing but a shrug from Nick.

"You don't drink wine?"

Miley shook her head a little embarrassed, however she took a gulp from the water.

"Yeah, I'm 20."

"So…?"

"Her father forbids her until she's twenty-one." Nick told them.

Joe let out a laugh, "You just sneaked out from behind his back and went to meet his enemy and you simply follow the rule of not drinking for one more year? It's not making sense."

Miley looked at him thoughtfully, "You know what, you're right." She nodded then turned to Nick, "Give it back."

"No, you're not supposed to do that, remember?"

"No, I can do whatever I want."

"But, it's already night and you have to go back to your bed without anybody knowing, if you get tipsy, you won't be able to do that."

"I will not get tipsy that quickly." She complained.

"What do you know about wine? It's your first time, and nobody knows if you're light or heavy headed when it comes to getting drunk."

"He has got a point here too… maybe next time you should try it." Joe commented.

Miley groaned and glared at Nick, "Fine!" she said then stood up, "I think I need to leave now."

"Do you need some company? The woods can get dangerous at night."

"No, I'll be fine."

"No, I insist."

"Yeah, we don't need something to happen to you…" Nick nodded.

"Oh, Prince Nicholas cares?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's just that it will blow their cover and causes a lot of questions leading to bigger problems." He smirked after shrugging.

Miley just glared at him as Jacob stood up, "Well, I'll walk you through the woods, Princess Destiny."

"Miley please."

"Alright, come on." He smiled.

"Hey, uh, Miley?" Joe called out for her as she turned around.

"Didn't Demi tell you anything else?" He couldn't help himself but ask.

"Oh," Miley smiled, "She said that she has to talk to you about something, yeah."

"Well, tell her to write me about it." Joe's eyes brightened at the thought. But, Miley shook her head,

"She said it needs to be held face to face… whenever you will be able to meet seeing the busy schedule you're both put through this period of time." And with that being said, she turned around with Jacob with the same smile as Joe groaned,

"Why is she doing this to me?"

"Told you, she is smart…" Nick told him as he smiled once again thinking that Princess Demi is not quiet the character he had in mind.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG, I'm sorry for the delay; studying way too much :( Also, I checked real quick for mistakes, so forgive me if there's any :)

And, who's that 'surprise' guest? Is it someone affective? Well, most likely :P

And the ball, what will happen there? I assure you that new characters are popping soon :)

Please, tell me what you think, I'd really love to know :)

And people, go check _NileyQUEEN_ and _longlivetonight_ stories, they are worth it. REALLY.


End file.
